


A Chance Meeting

by bramblerose4



Series: Noex Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4





	A Chance Meeting

Noah couldn't do this. It was that simple. They had made a mistake in picking him to go undercover and befriend Providence's secret weapon. What was he supposed to do just walk right up to him and say "hello, do you wanna be friends?" If that didn't ring as suspicious then Noah didn't know what would. Surely, this Rex fellow would see Noah coming from a mile away and know he was up to no good.

Noah ran a hand through his hair as he tried to come up with some way to He had no idea how to pretend to be someone's friend. He either was or wasn't. He was a crap liar. He knew he was a crap liar. Even White knight knew he was a crap liar, because Noah had told him so. Knight had laughed him off and replied. "That's what I am counting on. You need to get him to like you. Be a positive influence and get him in line. Just do the best you can, son, for the cause."

In a fit of frustration kicked a chunk of loose sidewalk cement as he remembered his interview with Knight. It wasn't lost on him that his inability to tell a tall tale was why Knight had hired him in the first place. Well that and his good boy next door demeanor.

Noah didn't know how to go about being a positive influence. What does that even mean? Do I have to make sure he eats his vegetables or something? As his irritation mounted Noah made his way to his favorite spot at the park. It was pretty late in the day so it should be fairly empty. The perfect place to calm his mind enough to make a game plan.

He had just reached the edge of the park when he heard a chorus of jeering laughter coming from somewhere near the vending machine shack. He knew those voices they belonged to those mean idiots from school. He neared the vending machines to see which middle schooler they were picking on today but stopped when he saw his assignment being mistreated by those very same idiots.

Something in Noah grew incensed. He wondered if it was a test to see what he would do when given the opportunity to insert himself into his assignment's life. It just seemed too bizarre to run into the very person he was hired to befriend to be a natural occurrence. Noah looked around, hoping to see signs of being surveilled. He couldn't see anything obvious, but that didn't mean someone wasn't watching.

"Those kids could care less about friends, you know?"

"Who cares about that?" He answered shrugging his shoulders at him.

Not the reception he was expecting, but then one of the guys suggested going to the arcade. Shit they were going to leave. If Noah was being watched Noah knew he had to make his move now, or he might not get another shot.

But then he watched as Rex was rejected by those losers after explaining how he couldn't keep giving those moochers free drinks. The look on Rex's face when they shouted freak at him filled Noah with indignation. He moved in to say something but Rex and his talking monkey (Holy shit, a talking monkey!) seemed able to handle the situation.

Noah had been warned that strange things happen around Rex, but even so he wasn't entirely prepared for the real thing. He'd seen Rex before, in photographs and on TV during new coverage of the big EVO incidents but this was his first time seeing him in person. Noah felt a little underwhelmed. This kid apparently had the power to level cities but he couldn't make friends?

He guessed that was another reason why he had been hired. It made Noah a little sad to see Rex offer him a soda. As if that same trick was going to work on him.

Pulling out a few ones, Noah gave Rex a friendly smile. "It's on me."

When he looked back on that time five years ago Noah couldn't help but cringe. He was just an idiot then. With no idea how his life was never going to be the same. All that younger version of himself knew was that he wouldn't be able to complete the mission White Knight had set out for him. He supposed he had hindsight now to confirm his suspicions but there was no point in dwelling on the past anymore. He'd learned his lessons time and time and time again. There wasn't much more wisdom he could gain from revisiting that time. Did he have regrets? Plenty, too many to count. But if by some magically means he was given the opportunity to go back and change any moment in his lifetime it certainly wouldn't be their chance meeting. Though he wished he'd been smoother, appeared cooler than he was he was okay with how things went down. Why would he risk changing what ended up becoming the catalyst for the rest of his life? Sure, it was an embarrassing time for him, and perhaps even for Rex…

He wondered if Rex remembered the first time they meet as well as he did. Jostling the body sleeping next to him he woke Rex up. "What?" Rex croaked groggily.

"Do you regret meeting me?"

"At this moment? Yes." Rex grunted and turned away from Noah, trying to return to sleep.

Noah rolled his eyes at the brush off but then he chuckled and snaked and hand under the covers, ticking the EVO's highly responsive side.

"Gah! Now I definitely do!" he laughed in that panicky-pained way people were being tickled do.

Noah paused long enough for Rex to relax before he replaced his fingers with his lips, planting little kisses over Rex's torso and chest.

"Oh, okay. I think I'm remembering something now," Rex moaned at the attention.

"Yeah, care to share with the class?"

"No, just the teacher," Rex said, wrapping his arms around Noah to kiss him properly.

Laughter bubbled out of Noah. "Go on," he chuckled.

"I am so glad we met when we did."

Noah's breath hitched at Rex's declaration.

"That's what you wanted to hear. Isn't it?" Rex questioned.

"Yeah, but it's always nice to hear once in a while."


End file.
